


Cherish

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Don't be fooled by the tags though. They are very much soft and emotional boys in love.), Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breath, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hot Spots, M/M, Physical Responses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Sensory Overload, Sexual Movements, Smut, Touching, Underage Sex, Wingfic, Wings, soft slightly subby riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: “Sora…” Riku said in a low voice. “If we do this… This is gonna change everything.”What Riku didn't say that changing everything was what he wanted more than anything, but he hoped that the look on his face would get that point across.“I know,” Sora said breathlessly. “I want it to. And it has already, hasn't it? Can't you feel it?”





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homodachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodachi/gifts).



> This was written for homodachi's prompt:  
> Dream eater Riku! [...] Could be established relationship or get-together, but should be first time Sora sees this side of Riku. Other things I would love to see: permanent dream eater sigil, sensitive extra appendages (e.g. wings, tail, sigil isn't an appendage but I'm counting it anyway), Riku being a biter, Sora discovering some new kinks.
> 
> So I took that and ran with it and it somehow turned into this nearly 6k monster filled with _all_ of the kinks. I don't even know. Don't look at me. It's all his fault ;)
> 
> Thanks to Steph for the beta!

Riku couldn't sleep, thoughts and emotions tumbling through him, each fighting for dominance in his head. The memories of the worlds he'd visited, the thrill of being named an actual Keyblade Master, the odd aftertaste of having dived into Sora's dream. The panicky way Sora had called his name, the sheer relief of seeing Sora safe and sound, the warm press of Sora's arms around his shoulders. And beneath all of that, the implication of exactly what he had done to protect Sora. A raw and fragile thing inside of him that he didn't want to dwell on too much. 

_Everything_ in his life always seemed to come back to chocolate-brown spikes, a pair of sapphire eyes and a bright grin.

He turned on his other side, banging his head into the pillow a few times, before exhaling frustratedly.

It was past midnight by the time he had returned to his room, because Master Yen Sid had wanted to give him the Keyblade Master Speech. Since then, he must have been tossing and turning for at least an hour.

Briefly, he wondered if Sora would be asleep, and on a scale of 1 to 10, how inappropriate it would be to try and find out if he still had his Dream Eater powers by reaching out to try and get into Sora's dreams. He figured that had to be a 7 at least. Probably an 8 if he succeeded.

He sighed again, turning onto his back only to flinch when his sleep shirt bunched up under him and rubbed uncomfortably at the Dream Eater sigil now carved into his back. The edges of the new mark were still red and raw to the touch. But in the grand scheme of things, that seemed like a small price to pay for Sora's safety. That, and the…other side effect.

Okay, Riku figured, rolling over onto his left side again. Maybe he would just have to accept that there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Just then, there was the barest of knocks at the door, and Riku's heart leapt and his eyes flew open. Slowly, the door was pushed open just a little, and a head peeked around the corner.

“Riku?” Sora's voice was quiet, halfway between a whisper and a growl-like sound. “Are you asleep?”

Riku sat up with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes. “No.”

Sora bounced into the room with way too much energy for the time of night, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark boxershorts. “Thank god. I was going crazy lying in bed.”

Riku laughed a little at that. “Not tired, huh?”

“Riku.” Sora made a face. “I have been asleep for weeks. I just wanna…”

“Yes?”

Sora paused, coming to stand at the edge of Riku’s bed. “I wanted to see you. I keep thinking about you. What you did… I wanted to thank you again.”

Riku shifted sideways on the bed so he was leaning against the bedroom wall, knees drawn up to his chest, and patted the spot next to him. Sora eagerly jumped on the bed, settling in so close to Riku that their shoulders were touching, even though there was more than enough space on the bed.

“So,” Sora said, drawing his knees up to mirror Riku's position and bumped against Riku's shoulder. “Thank you.”

“It was--” Riku started.

“Don't,” Sora interrupted him quickly. “Don't say it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. You dove into my _dreams_.”

Riku was silent for a moment, marvelling at the passion in Sora's voice. Then he shrugged and gave a tiny smile. “Okay. Then, you're welcome, I guess.”

“What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“Being a Dream...” Sora suddenly trailed off and Riku noticed he was staring at a point behind his back. 

Oh.

“Uhm, Riku?”

“Yeah,” Riku sighed a little, averting his gaze. “I know.”

“You have...wings?”

He could see Sora staring at them in wonder out of the corner of his eye.

The wings had been drifting in and out of this dimension magically. Riku couldn’t control it, it seemed to happen randomly. The first time they appeared was right after Sora left Master Yen Sid’s study, and Riku had been staring fondly at the closed door for a brief moment. Yen Sid had gasped, fascinated by their appearance, then leaned in close to inspect the bat-like wings. Riku had to listen to a rambling explanation of the apparent magical after-effects of turning into a Dream Eater for at least fifteen minutes.

Sora leaned in to take a closer look. “How…?”

“Yen Sid said it’s some sort of after-effect.” Riku pulled back self-consciously, putting some distance between them. “They’ll probably fade in time.”

Sora reached out a hand, blinking, and, without thinking, Riku quickly folded the wings in on each other, drawing them against his body.

“Oh,” Sora said, and his face fell. “Sorry…”

Riku immediately felt bad, and he forced himself to unfurl the wings. The movements were awkward, his control over the wings shaky at best.

“You can touch them,” he said softly, swallowing against the uncertainty in his chest.

Sora’s eyes were wide as he reached out again, and Riku’s stomach curled as he fought the impulse to jerk away. He breathed deeply through his nose, reminding himself that he was safe here. This was _Sora_.

Very slowly, Sora brushed hesitant fingertips against the edges of the left wing. A tingle shot through Riku’s body and his mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Sora shifted on the bed, sliding closer for better access, and his new position brought their faces only inches apart.

A gentle palm stroked across the stretchy membrane of the wing, from the base all the way to the tip, fingers bumping across the curves of the small bones, applying just the right amount of pressure, and Riku was not at all prepared for the shiver that wrecked his body. He let out an involuntary moan and let his head drop forward, forehead coming to rest against Sora’s, unable to stay upright at the force of it. Sora's fingers moved back towards the base and Riku couldn't control the way the wings trembled under the caress, gasping in shock at the wild spark of _pleasure_ that shot from the nerve fibres in the wing straight to his stomach.

“Sora!” he panted involuntarily, voice shaky, swallowing down against the sudden rush of red-hot _desire_.

At first, Riku wanted to close his eyes against the sensations, but he was captivated by the darkened look on Sora's face, the way Sora's mouth had fallen open. Then, he wanted to bridge the gap between their mouths, the urge to kiss him so overwhelming it drowned out everything else. He didn't do that either, forcing himself to keep breathing instead.

Sora removed his hand, but kept their foreheads touching together. Riku was fighting to get his heart rate back down.

“Sorry,” Sora said, but he didn't sound sorry _at all_. “They're so soft.”

“S’okay,” Riku couldn't believe how shaky and pained his voice sounded.

“Does it hurt?”

Riku couldn't speak for long moments, fighting against the aftershocks of pleasure, wings still trembling uncontrollably at his back. He had never felt anything like this. And Sora had barely touched them, just a few tentative strokes.

“Riku?” There was worry in Sora's voice, so Riku opened his eyes.

“No,” he whispered. “It doesn't hurt. It felt...good.”

“Okay,” Sora muttered. “I want to make you feel good.”

Riku's mouth went dry. He heard the implications behind that statement, saw it in the way Sora's eyes were wide and shining, flicking briefly to Riku's lips and then back up again. Sora bit his lip, and they were _so_ close and it was was all Riku could do to be patient, to fight back the impulse to crush their mouths together. Instead, he forced himself to use words.

“Sora…” Riku said in a low voice. “If we do this… This is gonna change everything.” 

What Riku didn't say that changing everything was what he wanted more than anything, but he hoped that the look on his face would get that point across. 

“I know,” Sora said breathlessly. “I want it to. And it has already, hasn't it? Can't you feel it?”

Sora reached out to gave the wing a gentle experimental tug. Riku tried and failed to bite back another moan. Sora kept rubbing his thumb in slow circles, and Riku forgot to breath for long moments as all the nerve endings in the wing seemed to alight with soul-wrenching desire.

The corners of Sora's mouth slowly turned up into a tiny smirk. “See?” 

And when did Sora turn into this self-assured little bastard? 

Sora pressed even closer, their lips now an inch apart, and Riku felt his breath across his lips, a warm, moist promise of so much more and he wanted. God, how he _wanted_. 

“Tell me to stop, and I'll stop,” Sora said, fingers ghosting over the tiny hairs on the wings, and Riku shivered all over. “But that's not really what I'm getting from you here.”

Riku was panting, unable to find words, his brain completely short-circuited. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away from the touch or lean into it and his wings would. Not. Stop. Trembling. 

Sora's smirk grew wider. “You know, in my dream, I could feel the mood of my Dream Eaters.”

Oh. _Oh_. And really, Riku thought, if this is what it was going to be, then two could play this game.

Swallowing once, he raised his hands to Sora's shoulders and pushed. Sora's eyes widened comically, but he let Riku press him down against the mattress, releasing Riku's wings, hands falling to his sides on the bed covers. 

Riku hovered over him, fighting to stop the tremors from running through him. He was hard, harder than he'd ever been in his life, and Sora was looking up at him with so much unadulterated _longing_...

“So…” Riku's voice was low, almost a purr. “What's my mood right now?” 

Sora's eyes darkened even more. “I guess the word for it would be horny.”

Riku nudged Sora's legs apart so he could wedge a knee in between. “Is that so?”

“I could be wrong,” Sora smirked and, god, that did things to Riku's stomach he hadn't felt in a long time.

For so long, his worry for Sora drowned out most of everything else. But now that they were here, nothing to worry about for now, just the two of them, Riku was amazed that he could _have_ this. It felt like a dream. But even if it was a dream, it'd be _Sora's_ dream, because that's what he was now, Sora's Dream Eater. Sora's, forever. A new layer to the bond that had already stretched wildly beyond friend, best friend, something more than best friend that they hadn't found the word for yet, and now this…

“You're not wrong.”

And then, finally, god, _finally_ Sora surged up and their lips met in a desperate clash of teeth and tongue, hard enough to bruise, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Riku closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensations. Sora's hands were on his sides, sliding up his back towards his shoulders, briefly catching on the edges of the sigil, ghosting over the wings. Another spark of agonising pleasure ran through Riku's insides and made him grind _down_ , pushing their hips together, and Sora arched back up at the same time and – _oh god_ – that was good.

Sora's hands slid into his hair, tugging him closer, fingertips grazing against his scalp and Riku let himself be pulled down. The pounding of blood in his ears drowned out everything else, and Sora was now running his tongue across Riku's bottom lip, leaving tingles all across. Riku couldn't think, couldn't breathe, could only tremble and buck his hips, and he let out a moan that would've been embarrassing in any other situation, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care even a little. Sora sounded equally as affected, his cries and moans half-strangled as he rubbed up against Riku desperately. Riku didn't want it to end so soon, yet he couldn't find the willpower to pull back, could feel the familiar way his stomach started twisting. So close…

Sora angled his head to press his tongue into Riku's mouth. Then, out of the blue, Riku heard him gasp in surprise, and that broke the kiss.

Riku pulled back just a few inches, breathing hard. Sora was a hot mess beneath him, sweaty spikes sticking out in every direction, his cheeks pink in the pale moonlight coming from the window, his eyes bright and his pupils blown so wide that the sapphire circle around them was barely visible. There was a little bit of blood on his lip, and Riku leaned down to lick at it for a second, feeling Sora shudder beneath him.

Sora removed a hand from Riku's hair, bringing it towards his mouth instead. Riku watched Sora's face in fascination as Sora cupped his jaw, running his thumb across Riku's lower lip, pulling it down, and sliding easily through the wet, slick inside of it. Then he did the same with the upper lip, looking intently at Riku's mouth.

“Riku.” Sora's voice was all deep and shaky, and Riku had never heard anything as hot as the way Sora said his name right then. “You have...fangs?”

Riku ran his tongue across his teeth, grazing against Sora's thumb which was still pressed there, and oh, huh. He did. How had he not noticed this before?

“Must be another after-effect.”

Sora was silent for a brief moment, just staring, and then he grinned wildly. “You wanna use them?”

“Use them?”

And then it was like a lightbulb went on in Riku's head and he felt his eyes widen as Sora snickered beneath him, sweeping a final stroke across Riku's lips before letting his hands fall to the covers, arms open in the most obvious come-on gesture.

“Take off your shirt,” Riku said, punctuated with a small roll of his hips that made Sora gasp.

Sora struggled below him to get free of the garment, and Riku took the moment to take off his own shirt as well. Somehow, the wings seemed to pass straight through it. Magical, indeed. 

Then, Sora was shirtless beneath him, and Riku sat back to admire the view. Sora's chest was rising and falling rapidly, and Riku reached out to trace his ribs. The skin was smooth, soft across the relaxed muscles, pale in a way it had never been when they spent all of their time running around the islands. Sora's sharp littles intake of breath made his stomach pull back jerkily, muscles quivering as Riku slid his hand over to the soft skin below his navel and Sora arched up beneath him, pressing up, into him. Riku couldn't handle the idea of it, all of that skin, no idea where to start, but then Sora growled and said “Come the fuck on” and that spurred him into action regardless.

He went in for another kiss, all uncoordinated tongue and nibbling and Sora gasping and Riku's breath stuttering at the intensity of it all. Then he moved to Sora's jaw, a swipe with his tongue, wet and slick, leaving a trail of saliva across Sora's skin, and Sora was moaning, throwing his head back against the pillow, his hands curling into the sheets. 

Sora tried to say something, but it came out as a whine, a soft, broken sound, and Riku smirked against Sora's jaw. He moved his mouth towards Sora's neck, teeth softly scraping, and Sora's whine turned into a moan again, so Riku figured he was doing something right. 

He took it slow, licking and nipping his way down Sora's neck to his shoulder, relishing in the salty taste, the faint smell of Sora's paopu shower gel. Listened to all of Sora's gasps and whimpers, the way his breath caught on a moan, then some semblance of Riku's name. The way he was so clearly trying to hold back the noises, but failing spectacularly. Riku paused at the skin at the curve of Sora’s neck, scraping his teeth over it, feeling the way Sora shivered all over beneath him and he bit down gently at the pulse point.

Sora didn't even try to hold back the moan this time, back arching, trying to buck his hips, but Riku had bent his leg to put his knee on Sora's thigh, pressing him into the bed like that and making it all but impossible for him to rub up against something other than air.

"Oh god, Riku! Please…"

Riku made a comforting sound against Sora's neck, murmuring quiet hums against the skin, before swiping his tongue over the bite marks. He continued his path downwards, all soft presses of his fingers, smoothing down across Sora's chest, across his nipples, Sora's little _oohh_ , and then followed that trail with his tongue and his teeth until Sora was writhing beneath him. Careful not to bite down too hard, because those fangs were _pointy_ , but judging from Sora's reaction, he didn't care much. Riku took his time, slid his hands lower still, his tongue dipping into Sora's navel and brushing his fingers across the soft hairs just above Sora's boxers. He had to remove the knee from Sora's thigh at this angle, replacing it with his other hand to keep Sora still. Then biting down at the soft skin of Sora's stomach and Sora honest to god _sobbed_.

Riku looked up at Sora through his lashes, his eyes following the trail of red bite marks and shining traces of spit on Sora's stomach, chest, neck, and then looked at his face. He looked dazed, his mouth open as he struggled to breathe, his eyes wet and wide, glazed over with lust, trying to meet Riku's gaze but unable to focus.

Riku almost came just from the sight of it, was hit with the urge to resume his previous position and slide their hips together, knee between Sora's thighs, warm and solid and strong, and just grind until they both came, it wouldn't take long… But he resisted. He had something better in mind.

He kept his eyes locked with Sora's as he felt for the waistband of the boxers, pushing them down inch by inch, slowly, slowly, and then Sora started crying for real, chest heaving with a sob, then another. He threw an arm across his face, the other hand still curled in the sheets.

Riku's heart skipped a beat. He stopped what he was doing and made his way back up Sora's body. Gently, he put his hand on the elbow which was covering Sora's eyes, trying to pull it away, but it didn't give. 

"Hey," he said softly, touching Sora's hair instead. "Look at me. Are you okay?" 

For a long moment, Sora was silent beneath him, shaking every few seconds as another sob escaped his throat. Then, Sora slowly removed his arm, and Riku was struck by the emotions flickering across his face -- fear, wonder, arousal, love. Sora tried to speak, but no words came out. Riku’s heart ached. He could empathise, knew exactly what Sora must be feeling, the way it was all so much and yet not enough, because he felt the same. Would it ever be enough between them? He cupped Sora's cheek with his hand.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sora shook his head, never breaking eye contact.

"Okay." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and squeezed it once. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop."

Sora nodded, and that was good enough.

With a final tug, Riku removed Sora's boxers and tossed them aside.

He then turned his attention to the pale skin at the inside of Sora's thighs, biting down gently, then pressing his fingers into the bite marks. Sora let his legs fall apart further, bending them at the knees and Riku swallowed thickly against the implied trust in the gesture, then hummed as Sora's hips tried to rise in jerky little movements. 

As Riku nuzzled at the underside of Sora's cock, Sora wildly threw his head from side to side, calling out Riku's name in a broken voice, and even though Riku could do this forever, hands and tongue and teeth, finding out all of the places that made him shudder and gasp and clench his muscles and snap his hips up, he knew the time for teasing was over.

He took a deep breath, wrapped a hand around Sora's base and then swallowed Sora down, the smell and feel of it overwhelming, but worth it, all of it worth it for the choked sound Sora made, the way his hands buried tightly in Riku's hair, the relief in Sora's entire body that Riku could _feel_ somehow. He released his hold on Sora's thigh, relaxed his mouth, and let Sora thrust up _inside_. He felt Sora's cock catch lightly against his fangs (and huh, wasn’t that just the weird sensation…), and listened to the squelching noise with each of Sora's thrusts, sounds that were so erotic they should have been illegal.

It only took a few moments before Sora's thrusts came faster, more erratic and then only a few more before he shouted Riku's name, all of his muscles clenching, and he pushed up a final time and stilled, his orgasm ripping through him violently. Riku could feel Sora's shudders throughout his entire body with each pulse of it, and he soothed his hands over shaking thighs as Sora rode out the waves. Then he had to focus on swallowing Sora's warm release, pulling back a little because there was _so much_ and it took all he had not to choke on it.

Sora collapsed against the bed, completely spent, and Riku pulled off him. He swallowed one last time before wiping at his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the salty taste, the other hand still lightly caressing Sora’s hip. Then he turned his all of his attention to the boy beneath him.

With great effort Sora curled onto his side, drawing up his knees and gulped in large breaths, shivering with aftershocks. Riku didn't hesitate for a second, crawled up the bed and lay down behind him, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and pulling him closer. Another sob wrecked Sora's body, and Riku's heart clenched. Without Riku being consciously aware of it, his wings curled around both of them, brushing softly against Riku's arm and Sora's stomach.

“It's okay,” he whispered, relishing in the way Sora melted against him. “You're okay. I've got you.”

Sora grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and Riku suddenly felt like he might cry, too, feeling overwhelmed and sated in a way that was unexpected, yet familiar. Was this the Dream Eater bond?

He continued to hold Sora as he recovered, whispering comforting nonsense words into his ear, telling him how good he was, how amazing that was, how proud Riku was of him.

And slowly, finally, Sora stilled in his arms, and after a few more deep shuddering breaths, he turned around.

Riku brushed sweaty bangs out of his eyes, then skated his fingers across Sora's cheeks, one after the other, stroking away tears, and then leaned forward to kiss him, soft and gentle, nothing like their kisses from before. They kept their eyes open, and Riku was floored by the amount of _love_ he could see staring back at him, the trust and the absolute adoration.

“I love you,” Riku said, small and silent between them, because he could think of nothing else to say in this moment, because it was true. There wasn’t anything in the whole world that was more true. 

And Sora smiled through his tears, just breathing, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Riku watched as the smile spread out over his entire face, like an early morning sunrise, pure and warm, all white teeth and crinkles around his mouth.

“I love you, Riku. So much.”

After looking at each other for a few moments more, unhurriedly, Sora looked down. Riku had gone soft in his boxers, but the way the glint returned to Sora's eye made him swallow and made his heart skip a beat. Sora put a hand to his chest, trailing down a path, scraping lightly with his nails, and by the time he had reached the waistband of his boxers, Riku was breathing hard again.

“You don't have to,” he said quietly.

“What?” Sora said deadpan. “And miss out on the chance to touch your wings some more? I didn't think so.”

He gently pushed at Riku's shoulder. 

“Lay down on your stomach,” Sora said, a renewed edge to his voice.

Riku blinked, and stared at Sora for a long moment. Then he smirked. That was…kinda hot.

He flipped himself over so he was lying on his stomach, arms bent, hands resting by his shoulders, cheek against the pillow. He felt Sora shift behind him, settling down with one knee on either side of Riku's hips.

"There's markings on your back, Riku…"

Right, the sigil… 

Before Riku could think of what to say to that, Sora was tracing his fingers across the curves of it, and Riku shivered wildly. The touch was light, more experimental than with any sort of pressure, but the sensation nearly pulled a cry from Riku's throat and he bit the pillow to silence it.

Sora's hand retreated, and Riku counted the seconds, bracing himself for what he knew was coming, but Sora was taking his time, just staring probably, and then he sighed. 

“Your wings are so beautiful...” 

Riku kept his face buried in the pillow, thankful for his position so Sora couldn't see the flush on his cheeks.

He waited with bated breath, teeth clenched, forcing himself to breathe, though they were shallow gasps at best. The anticipation was excruciating, almost too much, and he squirmed on the mattress, pushing his knees out to the sides, desperate for any kind of friction, now fully hard again. But Sora made a tsk sound behind him.

“Stay still.”

Riku's pulse quickened at the edge to Sora's words, little hairs on the back of his neck rising. He wished he could _see_ Sora, but the fact that he couldn't only increased the thrill, so maybe this was better.

Riku didn't know how many minutes passed, Sora waiting behind him, though for what, Riku couldn't say. Just as he was about to open his mouth, plead, beg if he had to, Sora moved again, and even though Riku had tried to prepare himself for the touch, he was still overwhelmed by the spark of electricity that ran through him as Sora swept warm, gentle fingers across the wings, making heat pool deep in his stomach.

Riku cried out softly into the pillow.

Sora took his time, one hand on each trembling wing, stroking towards the tip of the left wing with his left hand as his right kept the other wing still, then switching sides and repeating the movement he'd made with his other hand on the other wing. Tiny brushes across soft skin, tantalising in how gentle and unhurried they were, yet each touch sent more agonising sensations through Riku, straight to his cock.

He risked a tiny roll of his hips, needing something, _anything_ to stop himself from going crazy, but immediately Sora’s touch left him. He then felt Sora's breath close to his ear as he leaned over Riku, bare skin of his chest brushing against the wings and Riku vaguely realised he was whimpering again. 

Sora scraped his teeth against the soft spot behind Riku's ear. “I told you to stay still.”

Riku's shoulders tensed and he pushed his face deeper into the pillow. Sora’s breath was a hot caress across his ear, and then he moved to press a kiss to the back of Riku's neck, where his hair had fallen away to the side.

“At least for a little longer,” Sora added softly. “Okay?”

Riku nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He never thought it could be like this. Out of control, his entire body so on edge it _hurt_ physically, completely at Sora's mercy. And he _liked_ it.

Sora sat back up, and Riku tried to focus only on staying still. 

That focus went out the window pretty quickly when Sora resumed the little touches to his wings and sigil, still so warm and gentle. Riku was a trembling mess within minutes, gasping for breath, not knowing how to handle all of this sparking pleasure, but still needing _more_ of it. It seemed like Sora could tell just when to back off, hands running down to his sides soothingly and stroking just above the waistband at the small of his back whenever it got just the wrong side of too much, and maybe he could. Maybe Sora really could tell what he was feeling through the Dream Eater link, and Riku shivered at that thought, fists balling just a little tighter in the sheets. 

The pressure kept building and building, his cock leaking precum into his boxers, a familiar heat coiling into his stomach and he had been trying to be good, to stay still, but now he was bursting with the need to move, and he choked out, “ _Sora, please, please, please…_ ”

And Sora pressed his hips down against him, all slowness gone, leaning with his bodyweight against the sigil markings, one hand on a wing. White-hot pleasure coursed through Riku, all across his skin and he was moaning and Sora was saying something, but he couldn't hear it over the rushing in his ears, and then he really couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back, pressed down against the mattress and that was enough.

The pressure exploded in him, wave after wave crashing over his body as his orgasm hit and Sora kept stroking the skin around the sigil, the wings, and Riku was quivering, gasping for air, losing complete control of his body, could only feel and shudder, and Sora was there through all of it, gently touching him, and that was probably the only thing that kept him from passing out. Riku didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever, until he was trembling with the aftershocks, his wings curled protectively against his back, and he didn't want to move, ever again.

But there was an insistent nudge at his shoulder, and Sora was saying something again. A soft moan escaped Riku's lips as he tried to open his eyes, but his body was not cooperating yet.

The nudge was there again, along with his name, and this time Riku went with it and rolled onto his side. Sora pressed close against him, wrapping strong arms around his waist, careful to avoid the wings this time, and Riku sighed, overcome with emotion. Sora chuckled softly.

“That good, huh?”

Riku didn't know what to say to that, so he just mumbled, though he did finally manage to open his eyes.

Sora was grinning widely at him and scooted closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“Can you talk yet?” And Sora was definitely smirking a little.

“Ugh,” Riku said, but that was about as far as he was getting for now.

“That was amazing. You held out for so long.”

It had been one of the most intense experiences of Riku’s life, relinquishing control like that, but in a way, it had been almost therapeutic. As he slowly felt his heart rate coming down and his brain functions returning to him, he wasn't sure he wanted to think about that too much, because that was a can of worms he did _not_ want to get into right now. But being like this with _Sora_ , having Sora make him feel like this, he had never felt safer.

Sora was still looking at him, watching the gears turning in his head for a minute, until he bumped their knees together, breaking Riku out of his thoughts.

“Stop that.”

Riku huffed. “Make me.”

And Sora did. He rubbed his nose against Riku's and then they were kissing again, gentle and languid and already familiar. Everything else turned dim, Riku's world centering on just the soft press of lips, Sora's firm hand on the back of his neck, like they had all the time in the world, and maybe they did.

When Sora pulled away to yawn and then buried himself against Riku’s chest, they fit together so easily, and Riku relaxed at the familiarity of it, letting himself be pulled towards sleep. 

He didn't know what the future would bring, what Xehanort would or wouldn't do. If he would keep his Dream Eater abilities, what would happen to the wings or the fangs, but that was alright. Because he knew that Sora would love him regardless. And he knew that whatever it was that they were now, best friends or boyfriends or a boy and his Dream Eater, none of that was important, because labels and words didn't matter when he was with Sora.

He curled one leg around Sora's, a soft, warm press of calf against calf, and one wing settled around Sora's back protectively. Sora sighed happily against his chest.

The wing trembled just a little. It was too much, this feeling in his chest, but it helped that he felt strong and loved and protected here, in their little cocoon, so when the edges of sleep finally threatened to overtake him, Riku let them. The last thing he thought was that he was wrong before, when he told Sora that this was gonna change everything. Nothing had changed, they were exactly the same. Sora and Riku. No more, no less. Light and darkness, two halves of a whole. As they would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!
> 
> Also, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) or [Tumblr](https://fortheloveinyoureyes.tumblr.com) because I love squeeing about Sora and Riku with people.


End file.
